Forbidden (a Dasey story)
by goldendragongirl13
Summary: They were eye-to-eye now, and Derek could feel her heart pounding as it pressed against his chest. "Derek, I-" Casey started, but before she could finish Derek had lent forward and kissed her. *RATED T FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS*
1. Nothing

Derek Venturi walked down the hall to his step-sister, Casey's room. She had taken his CD player again, and he was sick of it!

Casey wasn't in her room. But as he turned to go back to his, he noticed the door to the bathroom was open. He peered through the crack between the wall and the door. Casey's bathrobe lay on the floor in the center of the bathroom, and she was relaxing in a bubble bath. He watched her until she looked up and saw him. "Derek!" she screamed. He fell back, and tried to disguise the look of wonder in his face for amusement. Casey wrapped her pink bathrobe arround her and stormed into the hall. "Derek Venturi, what did you see?" she demanded, standing so close to he could feel her breath on his neck. "Nothing." he lied. She glared and leant in closer. "Derek, how long were you standing there?" she asked again. They were so close Derek could practically feel Casey's heartbeat. "Just heard a noise and looked in to see what it was." he said, raising his hands as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "Derek, be honest!" she practically shrieked. Derek's hand instinctively flew up over her mouth. "Shhh. I saw nothing" he insisted, loving his hand. "Then why were you in the hall at 3 in the morning?" she asked in an angry whisper. "why were you taking a bath at 3 in the morning?" he replied, smiling like it was a joke. "Derek Venturi..." she said threateningly, leaning in closer. They were eye-to-eye now, and Derek could feel her heart pounding as it pressed against his chest. "Derek, I-" Casey started, but before she could finish Derek had leant forward and kissed her.

The walls seemed to spin as their lips met. Casey was frozen with kissed her. Derek Venturi, her stepbrother, had kissed her, Casey McDonald. She just stood there, wide-eyed until finally Casey pushed him away, and ran off down the stairs.

Derek wasn't sure what came over him. The scent of Lavender on her skin, or purely because she was so close to him. All he knew was, as of that moment, he loved Casey McDonald. The one girl he couldn't have. 


	2. butterflies

Casey sat in a ball on her bedroom floor, crying. She thought back to the first time they met, and how rude he was. Had he liked her since then, or was it spur of the moment, like the other girls he's always kissing? She heard a knock on the door, and wiped her years as well as she could. "come in." she said in a shaky voice. Derek walked into her room and looked at her. "What do you want, Derek?" she asked, looking away so he wouldn't see her tears. "Case, have you been-crying?" he asked, pretending to find it funny when he really felt like someone had punched him in the gut. "Yeah, my favorite character died in my book." she lied, notioning to the book shelf. "right." Derek said, then closed the door and walked over. He pushed a pile of history books over and sat where they had been ext to her. "Listen, Casey, about, I, uh," he scratched the back of his head. Casey laughed, then hiccupped. "what?" he asked, looking at her. "Just, you always say to much and now when you actually should speak you don't." she said, smiling. Derek couldn't help but stare. she's even pretty when she cries, he thought, then shook his head. "I'm going to bed." Derek said, then stood up. Before he could leave he felt Casey's shaky hand grab his wrist. "wait, Derek, I'm sorry." Derek stared at his wrist where Casey's hand rested. His stomach danced with butterflies, and Derek wondered if she felt the same thing. Casey saw he was staring at her hand and quickly pulled it back. "goodnight, Derek." Casey said,standing up and climbing into her bed. "Goodnight, Case." Derek called over his shoulder 


	3. Lip Gloss

The next day Casey woke up at six. She ran to the bathroom and showered, then pulled on jeans and a T-shirt. As she opened the door she bumped into Derek. "Morning, Case." he said, smiling. "D-Derek." Casey replied, trying to decide if she could slip past him into the hall or not. "we need to talk." he said, leaning against the door frame and blocking her escape route. "What about?" Casey asked him, looking away. She knew what he wanted to talk about, but really wasn't in the mood. "Casey, we kissed." Derek hissed quietly, so nobody would hear. "No, Derek. You kissed me." Casey said, pushing past him.

"Casey!" Derek hollered later at school. She slammed her locker door and turned away. Casey's best friend Emily looked at Casey like she knew she was hiding something, but Emily looked at Derek like he was a god, there was no way Casey could tell her he had kissed her. "Casey!" Derek called again, blocking her path so she had to talk to him. "What do you want, Derek?" she asked rudely. "Hey, just wanted to talk. I can see you aren't in the mood." he said, raising his hands in surrender and walking away. "by the way, Casey, nice lip gloss." he whispered to her as he walked away. Emily turned to her and stared. "what was that about?" she asked Casey. "What was what about?" Casey asked, starting to walk away toward the lunch table. "the comment about lip gloss. You two didn't-" "No, Emily, we did not. I'm sure he was mocking me or something, he probably found some of my old makeup and thought it was funny I had strawberry scented sparkly lip gloss." she lied, looking away. Emily knew Casey was lying to her, but she didn't say anything. She could find out on her own

* * *

**Sorry, I know I haven't written in a little bit. I promise to post more really soon! **


	4. Game Closet

As soon as she got home Casey ran for her room. She sighed in relief, noticing Derek didn't seem to be home. "Hey Case." a familiar voice said as she closed the door to her room. "Derek!" she said, turning around. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, her diary lying next to him. "Derek, you can't just come in here and read my personal thoughts and opinions!" she fumed, walking over and picking it up. "Even if it's all about me?" he asked, yawning. "especially not if it's all about you, which it is not!" she yelled, putting the book onto her dresser. "So, the page all about Derek Venturi the 'pig' is about someone else?" he asked her jokingly. "Fine, congratulations, you officially know I hate you!" she yelled heatedly, then pointed out the door. "Calm down, Space Case. I was kidding, jeez." he said, raising his hands in surrender. "Derek, please leave." she said, sitting down on her bed as far away from him as possible. "We have to talk at some point, Casey." he said, turning to face her. "Derek, Emily heard you. You can't just go around saying things like that in front of girls who like you!" she yelled. "Casey, if you haven't noticed, I've been saying 'things like that' to plenty of girls in front of her, and she's still fine." he told her. "Derek, there is nothing to talk about, you kissed me, that doesn't mean we're engaged or something." she said, climbing off of her bed and opening the door for him to leave. "Casey, you kissed back and you know it." he whispered as he left, leaving her standing there in shock

* * *

Lizzie and Edwin stood in the games closet. "So, you're sure what you heard?" Edwin asked her, shocked. "Yes, Edwin. I'm pretty sure." she replied. "Derek seriously _kissed _Casey?" he asked quietly, so nobody would hear. "Yeah! And she kissed back!" "when did this happen?" he asked, leaning in. "I don't know, they didn't say, but it has to be pretty recent, right?" Lizzie asked him. "Well, yeah, otherwise Derek would have moved on." "you think? I know he goes through girls like butter but I thought he liked her." Lizzie asked him. "I always assumed, too, but it's _Casey._" Edwin hissed. "So, what do we do?" Lizzie asked him. "I think I know..." Edwin said with a mischievous smile. He whispered something in Lizzie's ear, and she grinned. "Edwin, you are a genius."

* * *

**Hey, guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to bring Edwin and Lizzie into this, just because I think they would probably get involved anyway, so, yeah. I'll post more really soon, promise!**


	5. Smelly Nellie's

"Hey, Casey. What's up?" Emily asked her after school the next day. "Nothing." Casey sighed. She hated lying to Emily, but she couldn't tell her. She noticed Derek walking their way, and she veered Emily the opposite direction. "Hey, can I come over later?" Casey asked, she didn't want to have to dodge Derek in their own home again. "No, Dimmy has a dentist appointment, and I have to go with." Emily sighed.  
"Okay, well, I have to go, bye!" Casey said quickly, before darting out the door.

* * *

"Ready?" Edwin asked into the walkie-talkie. "Edwin, shh! Casey's almost home!" Lizzie hissed back. "Sorry." Edwin replied. Just then Casey walked in the door. "Hey, Casey? Can you help me with my homework?" Lizzie asked, following her into her room. "Sure, where are your books?" Casey asked her sister, sitting down on the bed. "Oh, I don't have the right ones. I'll get them from the library and we can study at Smelly Nellie's!" Lizzie said quickly running out of the room. "Edwin, Casey's in. Get Derek to come at 6!" Lizzie said to the walkie-talkie. "got it."

"Lizzie!" Casey shouted to her sister from the hall. "Yeah?" Lizzie asked, coming out into the hall. "The library's closed." Casey said, standing in her door frame. "So?" Lizzie asked calmly. "What are you up to?" she asked her sister. "Can I come in?" Lizzie asked, then waited for Casey to move aside before walking in.

"So?" Casey asked as Lizzie sat down. "So what?" "So why are you tricking me into going to Smelly Nellie's?" Casey asked, sitting down next to her sister. "You'd tell me if you, like, went out with someone, right?" Lizzie asked slowly, looking down at her lap. "Of course, what does that have to do with anything?" Casey asked her. "What about if you, kissed someone?" Lizzie asked her quietly, looking up. "Oh." Casey said, looking away from her. "So it's true?" Lizzie asked her quickly. "No, Lizzie, I did not kiss him." Casey said, looking at her sister. "Yes you did! I heard you! you kissed back!" Lizzie half-shouted to her sister. "No, I didn't, Liz, I just didn't move, I was to surprised." Casey half-lied. She honestly didn't know if she had kissed back or not, she could barely think at the time. "Knock knock." Derek said, startling them both. "What do you want, Derek?" Casey asked rudely. "to talk to you." Derek said, before shooing Lizzie out of the room. "Fine. Talk." Casey said, shooting him a look of annoyance. "I said talk to you, not at you. Why are you telling everyone I kissed you?" he asked her, closing the door, then sitting down where Lizzie had been sitting. "Because it's true." Casey said rudely, looking away. "Look, Case, I don't know why I kissed you, call it insanity, just don't lie. I didn't kiss you, we kissed." Derek said. "I know." Casey whispered, looking back at him. She lent in this time, and they shared a second kiss, which only broke when Casey heard a gasp. She looked over to see Emily standing in the doorway. "Emily's here." Lizzie said weakly, running up.

* * *

**hi again! I hope you guys liked this chapter, promise to post more really soon!**


	6. fine, whatever

"Emily!" Casey shouted, running after her. "seriously Derek?" Lizzie asked, crossing her arms. "what?!" he shrugged. "ugh." Lizzie sighed and left, leaving Derek to his thoughts. "She kissed me. Casey kissed me." he whispered to himself. "Hey." Edwin said, walking in and sitting on his stepsister's bed. "So, you and Casey, huh?" he asked Derek while nodding in approval. Derek responded by hitting his brother on the shoulder and walking away.

* * *

"Em!" Casey called, finally catching up with her on the front step. "How could you? You lied to my face!" she yelled at Casey, causing their neighbors to stare. "no, I did not, Emily." she said. "you said you did not kiss Derek!" "Well, I didn't! He kissed me, Em!" she shouted back, equally loud. "Well, you lied about the lip gloss!" Emily said, folding her arms across her chest. "For all I know he could have talked about strawberry scented gloss from two years ago." Casey shrugged, trying to calm Emily down. "listen, I don't know why we kissed, Derek called it insanity, actually, but I didn't kiss him, that's why I've avoided him, because I know how much you like him." Emily looked down. "What about today?" she asked quietly. "Today was... I don't even know." Casey laughed, and soon Emily joined in. "C'mon. Let's get some ice cream." Casey smiled, then led her back into the house.

* * *

"So, Emily actually forgave her, like that?" Edwin asked Lizzie once they reached the game closet. "Yeah. But there's still the problem of Derek and Casey." she frowned. "wait, are we trying to get them together or apart?" Edwin asked her seriously. Lizzie paused for a minute, before answering, " together, I mean, with each other they at least seem relatively happy." she shrugged. "I know, we could find Emily a boyfriend so Casey and Derek can go out!" Lizzie said enthusiastically. "yeah!" Edwin agreed, before running out of the game closet together.

* * *

"Hey, Space Case." Derek said the next morning, walking down the stairs. Casey sat at the island eating a sandwich quickly. "Derek." she said before taking another bite. "Why are you being all stuffy to me now? You kissed me this time, remember?" he asked, sitting down next to her and taking a swig out of the orange juice carton. "Fine, whatever." she said quickly, then she ate the last bite of her sandwich and left. "Casey!" Derek called, grabbing a piece of toast and following her out.


	7. lavender

**hi! sorry, I know it's been a long time, but I promise to post more soon!**

* * *

"Casey, look, I know you've been avoiding me, but we need to talk." Derek said, walking into her room and closing the door. He flicked on the light to reveal her lying in her bed, her back to him. She rolled over and looked at him. "Derek, I need to rest for school tomorrow." she said, obviously annoyed. "It's Friday, Case." Derek said, sitting on her feet at the end of her bed. "I know that, I was hoping you didn't." she said bitterly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Look, what happened the other day was crazy, yeah, but we can't just forget it." Derek said, falling backwards onto the bed so he was lying next to her. "I know we can't." she said in a soft voice, barely loud enough to be heard. "what?" Derek asked, not believing his ears. "I know we can't forget it. It was amazing. wrong, and amazing. That's why I've been avoiding you. because wrong comes first, amazing second." she said sadly. "But it doesn't have to!" Derek argued, grabbing Casey's hand and sitting up. "Derek, we're step siblings, we can't just go around kissing!" she said, sitting up next to him. "but it's so fun." Derek said, making Casey giggle at the pure childishness of it. "Go to bed, Derek." she said, smiling. "Okay." he smiled, lying down in her bed, taking up as much as possible so she couldn't lay next to him. "Fine, I'll take your room." she grinned, prancing off in her pajamas and waving older her shoulder. "crap." Derek muttered under his breath. Knowing she cared about him made it all the harder to forget.

* * *

"Casey!" Liz yelled, walking down the hall into her sisters room. "Oh, there you are, Derek?" she said, looking at her stepbrother, who was sleeping in her sisters bed. "Derek, what have you done with my sister?" Liz asked, shaking him awake. "Nothing, we traded." Derek replied groggily. "you better not be lying." Liz said boldly, wandering to Derek's room, where Casey was staring at the ceiling.

"What am I supposed to do, Liz?" Casey asked, not bothering to look at her. "I don't know." Liz said, lying down next to Casey. "But I do know that this thing with Derek is driving him insane, otherwise he wouldn't be sleeping on butterfly sheets." Liz laughed. "yeah." Casey giggled. "Get dressed, mom's taking us shopping." Liz smiled. "perfect." Derek said, looking at the two girls from the hallway. "what?" Casey asked, smiling. "my room's turned into girl central." Casey and Liz only laughed more.

* * *

"Like it?" Casey asked, standing in Derek's door way. she was wearing a simple knee-length black dress with a white sash.

"eh." Derek said, barely looking up. _wow. _he thought, staring at her from the corner of his eye. "what?" she asked, smiling. "what?" Derek asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought. "you said wow." she said, grinning like they were in third grade and a Derek said she was pretty. "Oh, the dress is nice." he said, trying not to look embarrassed. "Derek," Casey said, grinning. "what?" he asked, looking up. "close the door." she instructed. "okay, Case." he said, standing up and shutting it quickly. "Now tell me, what do you really think of my dress?" she asked, walking closer to him so they were only inches apart again. "You look hot." Derek said mindlessly. "knew it." Casey giggled, backing up. "come on!" Derek huffed, throwing his hands in the air. "kidding." she said, smiling and walking up to him again. "I was just messing with you." she grinned. As she said it, Derek realized she still smelled like lavender. "So was I." Derek joked, lying. "Likely." she grinned, circling her arms around his neck. "Well?" she asked, grinning. "oh, right." Derek said quickly, kissing her.

It was unlike any other kiss Derek had ever had. He felt like he could barely breath, but in a good way, and the room spun again, faster. After a few minutes, or seconds, or eternity, Derek really couldn't tell, they parted for air. "Wow." Derek said, looking into her eyes deeply. "I think amazing just came first."

* * *

**hope you guys liked it! I promise to write more really soon!**


	8. monday

**Sorry, I lost my password, but here you are! enjoy.**

* * *

"Derek..." Casey hollered down the hall., She peered downstairs, but nobody was there, apart from Lizzie, who had fallen asleep on her book. "Der-" she stopped as she peered into his room, where he was talking to a blond girl. Casey stopped in her tracks and pressed herself to the door so she could see as much as possible

"I think it's time." The girl said, giggling. "for what?" Derek asked, leaning back against his wall. "To announce that we're dating! We've been on four dates, Derek, four dates since Monday." _Monday. _Casey thought numbly. The last time they had kissed was monday afternoon, before Casey left for her weekend at Emily's. "Well, I mean, you asked me out on Friday, but our first date was Monday." the girl laughed. _Friday. _Casey thought. Friday, before she left, Friday, when they had kissed in her room.

She looked through the crack and fell forward, not even minding that she looked like a fool when she stumbled in. "Casey!" Derek shouted, spinning around. "Casey?!" the blond girl shouted, getting to her feet. Casey felt sick. She looked at Derek and shook her head, then took off running. "Case!" He screamed, following her down the stairs. She grabbed the keys off of the hook near the door and grabbed for the doorknob, but her tears had become so thick she could barely see. Finally managed to turn it and dash outside. Derek ran out as she pulled out of the driveway, sobbing. "Case!" he screamed after her.

* * *

Nora Venturi paced around the livingroom, panic in her eyes. "Tell me again, why did Casey leave?" She asked in a mellow tone, but he Derek could practically hear her fast-paced heartbeat. "I told you, she found out about me recycling one of her old papers and spazzed out." Derek lied. He had a sick feeling in his gut something happened. "So you're telling us Casey hasn't been seen in four hours because you used an old paper?" George asked, rubbing Nora's shoulder reassuringly. "It was a pretty good paper." Derek said, collapsing onto the couch. "just go." Nora said, tears forming in her eyes. Derek quickly got up and left, leaving the two alone. He ran upstairs quickly and ast on Casey's sheets.

"I know why she left." Lizzie said walking in and closing the door. "Oh yeah? Why?" Derek asked, hoping she didn't notice the quiver in his voice. "Because you've been seeing some blond girl even though you know how Casey feels." Lizzie said. "And now she's gone, and something could happen to her. What if she got kidnapped, or drugged?" Lizzie asked, sitting down next to him. "You think I haven't considered that?!" Derek screamed, making Lizzie leap off the bed. "of course I have. I- I love her."


	9. 204

**Hiya guys, happy late fourth of july, if you're from U.S.A; otherwise it's just july 5, but anyways, here's Dasey! (this chapter is a little bit inspired by the song****_ Highway Don't care_**** by Tim McGraw and Taylor Swift, btw. Look it up, I'm obsessed with it!)**

* * *

Casey pulled into the seven-eleven gas station, throwing on her sunglasses to mask her blurry makeup. She fumbled with her credit card, filling up the gas tank.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" a man with a thick southern accent asked her, walking toward her from his silver pickup. "Yeah, I just, I'm fine." she said, withdrawing her card from the machine and putting it back in her wallet, then placing the pump back on the rack. "Alright, if you're sure. Be safe." he told her slowly, walking back and pulling out.

Casey climbed into her car and cried, shaking from her own sobs. She pulled onto the highway again. As she started to drive again her cell phone rang from her purse. She fumbled to get it, unzipping her bag. "Hello?" she asked as she grabbed her cell phone from her bag. "Casey, where are you?" George asked, his voice stricken with concern. "I, I, I can't go back." she sobbed. "_What did Derek do?_"George asked clearly. "He, he..." her voice trailed off as George's voice faded away and Derek's became clear. "Casey, look, I, just come home." he said, seemingly as concerned as George had been. "Derek, no!" she screamed at him. "Casey, now is not the time to have another one of your primadonna hissy-fits!" Derek shouted.

* * *

"Casey, now is not the time for another one of your primadonna hissy fits!" Derek yelled at her from the living room. Nora shot him a hateful look, but Derek ignored it. "Just get your ass back here you spoiled bit-" his voice was cut off by the sharp screech of a car horn, followed by Casey's scream. "Casey!" Derek screamed in horror. "Casey, talk to me. Case!" he shouted, his heart pounding. "Call 911!" Derek yelled at George. "Car accident, Nora, dad, go! tell, tell them, Casey where are you?" he asked, turning back to the phone. "seven... eleven..." she mumbled, her voice shaking. "Near seven eleven!" he screamed to his father and stepmom.

* * *

****The next day****

* * *

"She's ready to see you now." the doctor told them, leading them out of the waiting room and down the hall. "198,199,200, 201..." Derek counted as he walked down the hall. they stopped at room 204. "Casey, your family is here to see you." he told her, opening the door slightly. "Thank you, doctor Edwards." Casey mumbled. He nodded and walked out, leaving them alone.

She truly looked terrible. Her right arm was in cast, as was her left leg. The left side of her face was completely purple, and a white bandage wrapped around her skull, just above her eyebrows. "Casey, honey..." Nora cried, running over to her bedside. "hi, mom." Casey said, grinning slightly, before looking away at the sight of Derek. "Hey, Case." he said, taking a step toward him. "Don't." she said as he tried to come closer. "just, please don't." Derek looked at Casey, then stepped back. "This was a mistake, I should go." Derek said, stepping out. "Did he say anything about me, before, before George called?" Casey asked, raising her head slightly. "Yeah, he did Casey." she said, sitting in the armchair next to Casey's bed. "What did he mean by 'I love you', Casey?" she asked, looking over at her daughter. Casey rested her head on the pillow, sighing.

* * *

"Derek, what did you mean you love Casey?" George asked, pulling him next to the door. "I mean I love her." He said, leaning against the wall. "I honestly love her. I just didn't realize until I nearly lost her." He sighed. "Derek, you can't be in love with your stepsister." George said, rubbing his temple. "You think I don't know that? I cannot be in love period, especially not with her, yet here we are." Derek sighed. "Let's go back in." George said. "I don't think that's a good idea, Dad..." Derek started, but George pulled him into the room anyway.

"George, let's go get something to eat." Nora said, walking out of the room and pulling him with her. "Casey, look, I didn't mean to, I mean, I just, I'm sorry." Derek said, looking at his lap. "Derek, I don't care about this bandage on my head or my bruises or my casts." She said, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I care about you cheating on me." she said. Derek looked up, and Casey noticed Derek's tears, identical to her own, running down his cheeks. "I never meant to." Derek said, sobbing quietly. "I know, which makes it worse." she said. "What?" Derek asked, tilting his head in confusion. "You don't even have to try to find someone better than me." she sobbed, before shouting. "mom, george, I know you're out there, get Derek out!".

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, I'm going to try to post at least twice a week. Tell me if you like it, if you please. **


	10. 7:30

**hi! I'd just like to thank you guys for all of your AWESOME reviews on this fanfic. If I didn't respond, sorry! But I have read them and just to let you know, I do notice them, they're so sweet! Anyway, here's another chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Derek walked into the hospital room as if in a trance. He wasn't sure why he'd come at seven a.m; but he had. It had been eight days since the car accident, seven since she kicked him out, and five since they'd spoken. It had been over phone, but it was nice to hear her voice. _I missed you. _Derek mentally said to Casey as he stood by her bed. He wouldn't dare to speak out loud, afraid to wake her, but he wanted to tell her everything. _I tried to convince Nora and George to let me visit. _Derek would say. _Really? but, I asked you not to. _She'd reply. _But I couldn't stand being away from you for this long. _And he would lean in and they would kiss, and everything would be the way it was supposed to be.

"You're going to forgive me, Casey, you have to." He whispered in her ear before sitting in the chair next to her. "I don't know if I can, Derek." Casey replied, rolling over. "Casey!" Derek shouted, sitting up. "that's me." she replied, reaching up to rub her eyes. "Don't, Case, your bruises." Derek said, grabbing her hand before she could. "right, thanks." she mumbled. "What time is it?" Casey asked him. "Seven thirty" Derek replied, glancing at the clock on his phone. "why are you here at seven thirty, Derek?" "I, well, I thought you could use some company for when you woke up, and George and Nora can't take any more time off work." Derek said shrugging. "oh." Casey replied. They both realized Derek was still holding Casey's hand, but neither seemed to care. "why?" Casey asked him, looking down at the sheets. "Why what?" Derek asked, knowing what was coming. "Why did you kiss her. I know, you didn't mean for it to happen, but how did it?" she asked him.

Derek sat down on the corner of her bed. "Chelsea was my girlfriend a few years back." he said, frowning at the memory. "I really cared about her, and she moved, to California. So the day she left we made a pact that if she ever came back we would kiss to see if we still cared about each other."

"So you agreed to kiss. Kissing is not going on four dates, kissing is not making it official. Kissing is not something to hide from someone who you're dating. Especially someone who cares about you that much." Casey said, trying to stop from crying. "cares about me that much?" Derek asked in a soft voice. Casey couldn't tell if he would cry, mock her, or maybe both. "Derek, I... I get it, you like Chelsea, she likes you, so stop messing with both of us. I won't stick around, and I don't know Chelsea, but I know she wouldn't like to know the you who kissed her while you had a girlfriend." she said before realizing it. "Girlfriend?" Derek asked, blinking like someone was shining a bright light in his eyes.

"Derek, I, I get that you think of me as just another girl following you like a lost puppy, so I know you won't mind when I say I hope you're happy with Chelsea, I really do. Because you won't be with me." She stuttered with each word like they were cutting her throat. "Casey, is that really what you think of yourself as? Another girl following me around like a lost puppy? I meant what I said, Case. I love you. I love you more than any girl I've ever dated. I love you more than Chelsea and I love you more than myself." Derek said, starting to cry as he said it. "Derek, please just go. I can't keep hurting." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "goodbye."

* * *

The next morning Casey woke up to a single red rose on her bedside table. "forgive me. love, Derek." she read. She picked up the flower, pricking herself on the thorn. "ah." she winced, dropping the flower. She looked at the growing dot of red, soon big enough it ran down her pointer finger. She looked at the blood, then froze. _Why did he kiss her? _the emotional side of her asked. _he told you already. _logic-Casey replied. _but what if he was lying? _she asked herself. The one-sided conversation ended with her sobbing as a nurse walked in.

She was young with strawberry blond hair and teal eyes. She had on deep red lipstick and thick fake eyelashes. Her eye shadow itself was a black and silver smokey eye. "Are you alright?" she asked in a deep southern accent. "f-fine, I just... fine." Casey mumbled, embarrassed. "Aw, honey, don't be sad. Derek get you down?" she asked, sitting in the nearest chair and crossing her legs like a therapist would. "How do you know about Derek?" she asked the nurse. "Oh. Well, for one, you've been sayin' his name in your sleep. Two, he and I talk when he comes by." she said. "When he comes by?" Casey asked, wiping away a tear. "every morning he stops by and leaves a note for you at the desk. We've been waiting till you heal up enough to deal with some stress, cause the way he talks, you'd have to be." She handed over a stack of plain envelopes, each with Casey written on them in careful handwriting. "thank you." Casey said, waving goodbye to her and tossing the papers over in her hands.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! It's not exactly a novel, but I'm writing this at nearly 1 am, and I am wiped out. I'll update soon!**


	11. Danni

**Sorry about the pause between updates, it seems like, I don't know, a lot less time? Anyway, hope the anticipation hasn't been keeping you up at night!**

**xXAnnaXx**

* * *

Casey looked at the letters again. She hadn't opened them yet, despite the fact that sitting there in a hospital bed staring at blank envelopes with her name scrawled across them wasn't very productive. It had been four hours and twenty-seven minutes since the nurse had given her the letters. She was barely aware of the lunch that had been brought in twenty-four minutes ago, and, to keep herself from going insane, though unsure if it was helping, seemed to be hyper-aware of time, knowing how many seconds since she changed the channel from reruns of old Wizards Of Waverly Place episodes to a documentary on music videos on channel 59 or how many minutes since Derek had left her (twenty-nine hours and sixteen minutes).

"Honey, not sayin' you're crazy, but I think starin' at those envelopes are doing more damage than it heals. Stop torturing yourself and open 'em!" The same southern-accented nurse from earlier cried, walking in. "Oh, um, hi." Casey said, not sure how to respond. "Honey, call me Danni." She said. "Okay, Danni, why do you care if I read these letters or not?" Casey asked, waving them in the air. Seeing her opportunity, Danni lunged forward, grabbing the thin stack of envelopes. "Danni!" Casey shrieked, lunging for them. "If you, Honey, are too chicken to read a couple of lousy letters, then you don't deserve 'em." Danni grinned wickedly, sorting through them. "Ooh, in this one he writes your name in _cursive._" Danni said, stretching out the word cursive like he'd written _I love you. _"And on this one, he writes Get Well Soon. When's the wedding?" she teased. "Danni, I'll read them, just give me those!" she said, reaching out her arm and trying to grab them. Before she could, the envelopes were ripped from Danni's grasp. "De-rek!" Danni and Casey screeched simultaneously, reaching for the letters in unison. Derek looked at the two girls, cocking one eyebrow.

"Got an apprentice, have you?" Derek said, eyeing Danni. "Hey, Dan." Derek said, nodding in her direction. "Derek." she replied coldly, grabbing for the envelopes. He moved them further away and handed them to Casey instead. "Just wanted to ask you in person, why haven't they let you out yet? You've been in here for like, two weeks, (Nine days, Casey mentally corrected him,) and I just think that you should be able to come back home." Derek said, shrugging. "First of all, our entire family is currently in New York with family because they don't want to be here with me, seeing as they're convinced I'm going to die and they don't want to scar our siblings." Casey said angrily. She knew that they were really there to keep her sane and not overwhelm her with visitors, but she would have prefered too many to one visitor, her ex-boyfriend, who was currently dating someone else.

"Derek, I..." Casey started, frowning slightly. "I'm in here because they found something during the X-rays." Casey whispered. "What kind of something?" he asked her, almost scared to know. "Part of my rib was shattered after the accident. I'm being prepped for surgery." "Why would a broken rib matter this much?" Derek asked, trying to make sense of what she was saying. "The rib was directly over my heart. If I so much as fell the wrong way I would bleed out in minutes." she said, trying to avoid his eyes. "Casey, I..." Derek started, but before he could finish her phone rang. She looked at it, a text from an unknown number.

**Hey, Casey, this is Chelsea, Derek's GF. just checking if u kno were Derek is, he's l8 4 lunch.**

**XO**

**Chelsea**

Casey stared at the screen for a moment before shutting it off. "You're late for lunch with Chelsea, and I have an operation to be prepped for."

* * *

**Hey guys. This is really turning into a much different story than I expected when I started writing it, but I like it. Also, I know this is really short but it's 1:30 and I have this thing early in the morning, so I'm drained and need sleep. Anyway, Thoughts? Comments? Review, please!**

**xXAnnaXx**


	12. Gotcha!

**Alright, well, as amazing as it's been writing this, I'm afraid Forbidden is coming to an end. I may write a sequel, but don't get your hopes up. Thanks for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**xXannaXx**

_**extra note-**_

**thanks to ****_mmcutie_**** for the advice on this! :)**

* * *

The moment Casey was allowed visitors Derek was back in her room. She hadn't woken up yet, but Derek almost preferred it that way. Every waking moment he was there Casey was yelling about Chelsea, screaming at him or looking like she might cry. It was maddening.

That particular day, though, Derek let himself come, despite the fact that she may not wake up that day, despite the fact that she would scream if he did, despite the fact that she would still be angry about the Chelsea thing. _She has reason to be mad. _Derek told himself. _You forgot to mention the past love of your life and current maybe-girlfriend to your other current maybe-girlfriend. That qualifies for douche bag treatment. _

Derek's self-hate party was interrupted by Casey stirring. She slowly sat up, wincing as she did so. "Casey, how are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down in the incredibly familiar cushioned chair next to Casey's bed. "I feel like I just got out of surgery, Derek." Casey snapped, but her face showed little or no emotions at all. "Casey, seriously, how are you?" Derek asked before noticing something on her bedside table. "You haven't read the letters yet, Casey?" Derek asked, suddenly filled with nervous energy. He played with the drawstring of his shorts, trying to ignore the look of pity and curiosity on Casey's face. "What do they say, Derek?" she asked, picking up the oldest letter.

_Casey-_

_I'm so sorry this is my fault, and by the time you-re reading this-if you read this- that means you'll be rolling your eyes. Typical Space-Case. Anyway, this is my update._

_Smarti's okay, but she misses you. Lizzie's going out of her mind without you around the house, and Edwin's pretty much toting on Lizzie. He TOTALLY doesn't like her _(at this point Casey snorted, then continued reading)

_Nora and George are taking the kids to see family in New York for a little while. George says it will help Lizzie, Edwin and everyone calm down, but I think it would be even more stressful to leave you here, hence the me being in Canada part. I hope you like the break from your oh-so-stressful life_

_Get well soon,_

_Derek_

Casey grinned as she read the letter, her smile widening farther as she noticed Derek's crimson cheeks. "What's the next one say?" she asked, grabbing the next one on the bottom of the stack. She and Derek alternated reading the letters out loud for what seemed like hours, but might have been minutes, until finally there was one left.

Casey gingerly picked it up, unsure of what she would find. There was an object in the envelope, Casey could tell. Derek blushed even more "You don't have to read that." Derek said quietly. Knowing what she had to do, Casey opened the parcel and pulled out the letter first.

_Casey, I know we don't exactly get along, plus this may or may not be illegal, but will you, Casey McDonald..._

Casey's eyes widened as she fumbled around in the paper envelope. She pulled out a velvet box, opening it gingerly and-

_Gotcha!_

She re-read the note twice, feeling like puking, laughing, crying and punching him. Then she noticed what lay beneath the note.

A delicate diamond ring lay underneath the paper. The band was twists of gold and silver thread and set in the center was a single diamond. She blinked three times, just staring at the ring. "So, what do you say?" Derek asked nervously. "Yes!" Casey shouted, bouncing in the hospital bed. "really?" Derek asked hopefully.

"obviously, De-rek!"


	13. epilogue

**well, despite the fact that I only just now posted Gotcha!, it feels like it's time for the epilogue. Thanks to everyone who Favorited, followed, reviewed, and read Forbidden! **

**XOXO**

**xXAnnaXx**

* * *

Casey blinked back tears as she stood in front of the full-length mirror. Her pearl white floor-length, embellished, mermaid-tail dress draped over her, Her pale yellow veil falling down her back. Emily, Nora, and Lizzie stood back, admiring the young woman before them. "I can't believe you're getting married, Case!" Emily said, hugging her. "I can't believe I'm going along with this!" Nora said, joining in on the hug. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Lizzie muttered, hugging them all tightly.

"Alright, we'd better go and find our seats. Are you sure you're ready?" Nora asked kindly. "Yeah, mom, I'm ready." Casey said, smiling. "Alright. C'mon, Lizzie, Emily." Nora said, dragging them away. moments later the wedding march began to play, and Casey's heart skipped a beat.

Marti walked down the isle, basket in hand as she flung rose petals down in front of her. Soon after Casey walked into view, and all eyes turned to her. Murmurs filled the church and Casey smiled, walking down towards the priest, her family, and last but not least her fiance.

"We are gathered here today-" the minister began, his words mumbled slightly. Casey didn't mind, though. She nodded when told to, she repeated when told to, and she said "I do" when told to. The entire church erupted into applause as Derek and Casey kissed.

They finally broke apart, smiling wildly. "I'm married!" Casey screamed to nobody in particular, her smile brighter than the sun.

* * *

**There you are, the epilogue. I apologize for how short it is, and I admit it is a bit rushed, but I'm a very impatient person. I hope you all liked Forbidden, and though it's over, reviews and favorites still appreciated! :D**

**I love you all!**

**xXannaXx**


End file.
